


The Blood Curse

by ChessQueen27



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessQueen27/pseuds/ChessQueen27
Summary: Captain Roy Mustang of the Amestrian Navy and Pirate Queen Riza Hawkeye were inexorably drawn and eternally bound... but at what cost?
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Blood Curse

“Well, well, well, look who’s given me the honour of a visit…” 

Gripping tightly onto the hilt of his sword, Captain Roy Mustang tried to keep his calm at the sight of that pirate as much as possible. Her. The hawk’s eye with the blood curse, the one he had been searching for months in the troubled seas of Amestris, was now tied up there in front of his eyes, a smirking grin forming on her lips.

“Elizabeth…” he muttered under his breath, as she closed her eyes and let out a teasing giggle.

“Oh. I haven’t been called that way for a long while, seems you’ve missed me as much as I imagined, Mustang,” she snarled back as the captain of the Amestrian navy crouched down to lean closer to her, the tip of his nose almost touching hers.

“Indeed,” he grinned before whispering softly. “I have been looking for you since then.” 

“Oh have you? How about you untie me from these stupid ropes first then?” the pirate growled back as she tried to unshackle herself from the ropes, while both the navy crew and her mates, which were being held on the ship with her, looked on curiously and anxiously in equal measure.

“Only if you swear you won’t make a scene and leave… I need to talk to you.”

After studying his face for a short while, Hawkeye let out an amused sigh and closed her eyes. “Fine. I swear. On one condition though.”

“Which is?”

“In your quarters. I don’t want an audience for our _private_ discussions…” she replied as Roy got back to his feet and unsheathed his sword to cut the ropes. 

“Follow me.” 

With a quick reassuring wink at the rest of her crew, Hawkeye followed the high-ranking officer with a lithe hop in her step as he led her to his quarters. Grinning back at the officer (a blonde tall man) on guard next to the door, who seemed to be a lieutenant from the insignia on his jacket (which she gathered from her limited knowledge on the navy’s rank system), the pirate quietly stepped into Mustang’s quarters and exhaled a sigh of relief as Roy ordered the lieutenant not to be disturbed or to let anyone near his rooms for the next few hours.

“Effective, I’ll give you that,” she smiled as Roy took off his cap and placed his sword on the small wooden table close to the small glass window overlooking the deck.

“Me giving orders? It’s my job,” he smiled back as he took a few steps closer to her, cupped her face with his gloved hands and kissed her gently. Barely surprised at his gesture, Riza immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him harder. “God, I missed you…” 

“If we need to keep up with this charade…” Riza murmured back as Roy picked her up and set her on his small, barely one-person, bed, all the while placing kisses along her jawline, down to her neck and shoulder. “Commander Armstrong would probably have violent fits if she’d get to know we’re…”

“Lovers? I’d probably end up jobless on your ship…” he looked up with that boyish grin forming on his lips.

“Or beheaded. But, you being my second-in command… it wouldn’t be such a bad idea, you know,” she replied as he sat up and took off his jacket and shirt, to then prey off his gloves with his teeth. “That’s still terribly arousing, by the way…” Riza commented as she too sat up and took his hands in hers and brought them to her lips for a kiss. “I hate that you’re sharing this damn curse with me…” she whispered as she looked down at Roy’s marked hands. Those hands that actually had saved her from the blood-lusted ire of her own father.

“It was either that or it would have killed you, and I would have never forgiven myself for that…” Roy whispered back as he gently removed her shirt and pushed her down against the bed. 

“You would have found another woman easily, you flirt.”

“As if you don’t know me too well, woman…”

-

“They’re still in there?”

“Yup.”

“Can we have a peek? Maybe they’re killing each other.” 

“For the sake of your own well-being, I would suggest that you don’t,” Lieutenant Havoc scuffed back in return as he noticed that the Captain had placed something, probably his coat, over the window to cover it up. “If he realises you’ve eavesdropped or even looked in some way, he’d probably turn you into dust.” 

“Oh man, you’re really a killjoy…” 

“I don’t think you want to see the pissed-off version of Mustang, do you, Breda?”

“Well… no,” he replied, recalling the last time a renegade group had tried to capture their ship - the Captain used his firepower skills and drove them away within a few minutes. “Fine… we’ll just wait.”

“JEAN GODDAMMIT, COME UNTIE ME!”

“Oh God, is that Rebecca?” Havoc gulped as he heard a familiar voice call for him from the pirate group which was tied up on the desk. 

“Yes, and… wait... are you on a first name basis? Since when?” Breda smirked as Havoc seemingly turned all flustered at the realisation. 

“Since… shut up it’s a long story, dammit!” 

-

“So we have a deal, Pirate?” a smug Captain Mustang blurted out as the two came out of his quarters, followed by Riza Hawkeye. 

“Yes we have. But first. Let my men go,” she snickered behind him as he waved his arm to the officers guarding the pirate group and untied their hands instantly. 

“AHH FINALLY, JEAN YOU DUMBASS, YOU HEARD ME?! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” one of the pirates called back, making a one lieutenant gulp nervously.

“Hush, Rebecca… anyways, Mustang, we’re off as promised, but before that,” she murmured as she grabbed her sword and rifle, and stepped in front of Mustang.

“What else do you want, woman?” he asked before Riza reached up and kissed him hard, in front of all the ship’s crew and her mates.

“What the…”

“Oh God she’s dead…”

“Mustang’s going to get furious…”

“Shit.”

“Man, that’s hot.”

“Huh? You really need to get laid, Havoc.”

“Fuck off.”

Smirking as she pulled back, Roy gave her a confused look to which she winked back and gently caressed his face. “See you soon, lover boy,” she murmured, as she backflipped away from him and whistled at the rest of her group to hop off the deck of the navy ship to get back to their own.

Completely flustered by her sudden actions, Roy inwardly smirked before unsheathing his sword and running towards the quarterdeck. “HAWKEYE GET BACK HERE, DAMN YOU!” 

“AH AH MUSTANG, TILL NEXT TIME, WE HAVE A DEAL AFTER ALL!” she called back, while waving teasingly back.

“DAMMIT!” he cursed as he slammed his fist against the rail. 

“Well, chief, guess it was enjoyable at least,” Havoc commented to his side, earning him a death glare from Roy.

“Shut up, Havoc. And you all stop staring and get back to your posts!”

“YES SIR!”

-

“So what’s the thing?”

“What thing?” Riza replied a few days later as they were sailing full speed towards one island that might have important clues for removing her and Roy’s curse. 

“The thing. Between you and that captain,” Rebecca sneered as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

“There’s nothing between me and Mustang, Bec,” the pirate captain replied as she was lying down across the railing, while observing the night sky.

“Riza, don’t fucking lie to me.”

“What?” Hawkeye replied as she sat back up. 

“Stop lying to me. It’s bloody clear as day that you two have a history and that kiss you gave him wasn’t fake at all. It was real… as was the time you spent together in his quarters. Come on Riza, I’ve known you for years now. You never let anyone that close to you, and you never trust this easily… and yet, with that Mustang…” she rambled as Riza looked back up at the sky. “I might not be as smart as you but I’m not an idiot and all that sexual tension and bantering between the two of you… you’d need to be blind not to notice that.”

“I’ve known him since we were children, Rebecca. Always running about the ports, chasing each other, hiding behind cargo vessels, especially when I stole apples and he ended up taking the blame for me,” Riza chuckled as she recalled those easy days from years before. “We spent days talking about everything and nothing, staring at the night sky, speaking about our dreams…”

“Bet he was the first boy you kissed."

“The only boy.”

“I knew it…” Rebecca smiled.

“Anyway… then something… horrible happened, and it’s what made me who I am today,” she sighed as she hopped off the rail and turned to give her her back. “Have a look.”

“Mmh? What? At your back?” Rebecca asked as Riza nodded in return. “Oh, alright…” she replied as she peeked into her blouse, making her gasp. 

“RIZA, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!”

“A mortal blood curse. Half way done…”

“Mortal… what? How?” she mumbled in return as Riza sat back down on the rail.

“Berthold Hawkeye was one of the greatest pirates, but… he dabbled with dark magic and hated the Navy. Always did. When he knew that Roy’s father, who was his best friend, had enrolled… he went on a wild fury and locked himself inside and swore he’d take his revenge against him. He felt betrayed… and left alone… he wasn’t… but…”

“Oh God…”

“On the day Roy’s father was leaving for yet another assignment, and I had been staying with them for a while… my father had cracked some form of dark magic spell of sorts, and almost as if possessed, came out to find us, struck Roy’s father dead and then turned to both Roy and me, not realising what he was doing, despite my mad screams. Just before striking me, Roy threw himself between us and the spell hit us both… If I had gotten the full hit, I’d be dead. He took part of it for me… the marks are on his hands, that’s why he always wears gloves…” 

“But what is the curse about? If you don’t mind me asking,” Rebecca asked quietly, as she sat down next to her.

“It was a death curse. We both have only a few years left… as long as we don’t find a way to lift it. And that’s why he got in the Navy and I became a pirate. To gather information. To try and seek help. Anything… we can’t just… let ourselves die… not like this.”

“Riza…”

“In case you’re wondering, we belong to one another since forever…” she chuckled. “It might sound terribly soft but… he’s amazing. We make sure that we look like we hate each other’s guts, but… I’m constantly thinking about him. Whether he’s alright, whether he’s hurt… whether he’s happy… whether he’s missing me… you know.”

“God I’ve never heard you talk this way, this is a revelation,” Rebecca smiled as she got up and hugged Riza, taking her by surprise. Riza wrapped her arms slowly around her best mate and held her closely to her. “I thought you really hated him."

“Plot twist,” she chuckled before whispering. “Not a word to anyone, Bec. No one. I don’t want him to get into any trouble because of me.”

“I swear on my name…” Rebecca nodded as she pulled back. “So what are you planning? You can’t just… die because of this stupid thing…”

“That’s what we’re trying to do… he got wind that there’s this one island off the south coast where someone who actually might know how to undo the spell… lives. He gave me the coordinates and all yesterday so… we’re both heading there now.”

“He gave you the coordinates… and a damn good shag.”

“REBECCA!”

“Am I lying in any way, Hawkeye?”

“No… no… you’re quite right.”

-

“Ishval? But Sir, that island has been deserted for years after the Great War… why-“ his right hand men, Havoc and Breda, commented.

“Because I say so,” he growled back before rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

“Mmm… Sir? Are you alright? You’ve been looking a bit run down these past few days,” Breda commented, as Roy looked up at the two of them and smiled.

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m alright, I can assure you…” he nodded. “There are some things on my mind, that’s all,” he confessed, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Things like the Hawkeye?”

“Well yes things like - wait, what are you implying?” Roy snapped back.

“She did kiss you before leaving last time, bet she left a lasting impression,” Havoc snickered as Breda rolled his eyes by his side.

“Shut up, Lieutenant.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like it’s a bad thing! I mean… she looks amazing?” Havoc commented as Roy instantly glared back. “Yes yes, alright we need to catch her and her crew… but…”

“But what?”

“I always asked myself this… what has she done? It’s not like… I mean…” Havoc genuinely enquired.

“We have to. End of story… but…” Roy mused back as he got to his feet and started pacing across his room. “I need you two… to promise me not to breathe a word to anyone of what I’m about to say.”

“Ah… uhm… sure Sir.”

“Hawkeye and I…” he started before giving them details on the relationship he and Riza shared, much to their shock and astonishment. Smiling as Roy stopped talking and took a deep breath while sinking into his seat, Jean nodded and gave a pat to his superior’s shoulder. 

“We’ll definitely help you. Just tell us what we need to do for you.”

“Just having you by my side is enough. From some reliable information that I have, it would seem that there’s someone in Ishval that may help us lift the curse… it might be a longshot but… might as well give it a go,” he said as he removed his gloves and showed them the fire red arrays inscribed on his hands. 

“Holy…”

“So that’s why you keep them gloved all the time,” Breda noted as Roy nodded in response.

“Can’t have anyone notice. It’s my direct connection to her, plus… I don’t know what could happen if their full power is unleashed… it’s just… I know I did it to save her but…”

“Time to get rid of it. You two need to live your lives together. After all this time…”

“You make it sound terribly romantic.”

“As it should, Sir.”

-

Weeks had passed after their last encounter and Riza was up in the crow’s nest, waiting to catch first sight of land - the island she and Roy had decided to meet on. The place which might possibly unravel their conundrum. And which would set them free. Finally.

“Captain?! Captain!”

“Yes?”

“There’s the island straight ahead of us!”

“Really?!” she shouted back as she grabbed her monocular to see for herself. “Yes!” she cheered as she instantly hopped out of the crow’s nest to make her way to the main deck. “Start getting ready for landfall!”

“Aye aye!”

“Wow, you’re really going to make him weak at the knees… mmh?” Rebecca smirked as Riza got out of her quarters in full pirate garb - dress, with a thigh-high slit ruffled skirt, that gave her quick access to the two daggers and the hand-gun attached to the holsters on her leg; a black leather corset, knee-high boots and a wide-brimmed hat. Gold rings, necklaces and earrings completed her look. 

“He better,” she smirked back, giving her a wink in return. “Anyway,” Riza replied as she slipped on her sword and rifle. “Ready I guess.”

“So what’s the plan?"

“You stay here with the crew. I’ll meet Roy myself.”

“What?! You don’t want any backup?!” Rebecca snapped back. “What if you’re both ambushed?”

“We’ll be fine, I promise you that. And if something happens to me, Becs. Take care of everyone.”

“You’re fucking scaring me, you know that?”

“It’s good to think ahead,” Riza smiled back as Rebecca let out a nervous sigh. “Nothing will happen to me.”

“I’ll kick your ass. And his. If something really does happen,” she growled back as Riza laughed by her side as land clearly came into sight.

-

“Don’t forget your promise!”

“Yes!” Riza called back as she took a swift jump to land on the small wooden boat they used for berthing. After rowing for a short while towards the nearest sandy patch, the pirate hopped off the boat and got to her feet, immediately scouting her surroundings. Seeing small puffs of smoke in the near vicinity, she smirked and swiftly made her way towards that spot.

“Took you long, Hawkeye,” the familiar voice purred as he put off that one pipe he used on particular occasions. This certainly was one of them.

“Same goes for you, Captain,” she grinned as Roy raised his gaze towards her and practically froze on the spot. “What… what is it?”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Are… are you alright?” she asked as she tipped her hat back to have a better view of him. 

“I’m… perfectly fine,” he replied as he got to his feet and walked up to her, instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close to him and kissed her soundly, making her hat tumble off on the warm sand.

“Roy… they might see…” she whispered as he pulled back gently.

“I don’t care anymore. I love you, my gorgeous Pirate Queen,” he whispered, making her blush gently. “If there weren’t our crews back there, I’d take you here on this beach, you look magnificent…”

“Flatterer… that might be slightly inconvenient, Captain,” she smiled, all the while caressing his face. “And I love you too…”

“You’ve never replied to that,” he smiled brightly as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

“It was high time I did, I suppose…” she winked back. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” he nodded as he picked up her hat and handed it to her before taking her hand in his. “We move? Whoever we’re looking for should be residing in a cave on the west coast…”

“Cave?”

“It would seem so.”

“Let’s go.”

-

“Chris?”

“Yes. Seems he’s _the_ go-to person when it comes to this sort of magic…” Roy replied as the two ventured into a small cave on the side of a cliff not too far from the beach. 

“Oh. Well I hop-“

“HE?! DID YOU SAY HE?!” a rumbling voice could be heard across the walls of the cave, instinctively making Roy pull Riza to him.

“Roy, I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry,” she smirked to his side. “But I appreciate being protected,” she chuckled softly as she slid her hand to reach for her gun. “Let’s see if this was a trap after all…”

“It shouldn’t… I mean…” he gulped, having absolutely no idea what to expect.

“Well then, seems the Captain and the Pirate Queen have finally found their way here, mmh?” the same voice commented as it slowly made their way to the two of them.

“A woman?! But I was informed it was a Chris…”

“Which is short for Christine, Roy.”

“Oh damn, I apologise, I shouldn’t have assumed...” he promptly apologised as Chris let out a chuckle. 

“Listen, you two. What the hell have you come all along for? Eh?” Chris asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. The woman was burly in stature, almost threatening even, and yet her aura was an oddly calming and reassuring one. 

“We need your counsel… on something that has been bothering us for a very long time,” Riza chimed in.

“Tell me, Pirate. How much shall we bet that this has to do with Berthold and his magic play…”

“You knew my father?!”

“In the vaguest of terms…” she commented as she raised an eyebrow and glared at the two of them. “Take off those gloves, boy.”

“HUH?!” he replied as he took off his gloves and Chris grasped his hands to have a closer look at them. 

“Oh for the love of… and you have a matching one yes? Where? Back?” Chris asked, looking up.

“All across my back… listen Chris, how can we get rid of it? The curse?”

“Curse?”

“Yes. The one which gives us only a few years to live… Roy actually saved me from getting the direct hit and…” she paused as she turned to look at him.

“It’s fine. I’d do it again if need be.”

“Hush, as if I’d let it happen…”

“Now, not like I want to interrupt your lovely exchange but, I need to clarify something with you,” Chris commented in a more serious tone.

“Yes?” both asked in return.

“Well… while this may have technically been a blood curse… attempting to your lives, it isn’t affecting your life spans in any way, I can confirm that…” she smiled as the two looked on in utter shock.

“WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE’RE SAFE?!”

“Yes. What that spell actually did was… link you to one another forever, call it… a rebound of sorts…” she nodded as Roy turned to Riza, who couldn’t believe what she had just heard. “Not like you needed that, it seems…”

“We’re free?”

“You always were,” she winked back. “And if someone told you it was a death curse, it wasn’t. It’s a blood bond.”

“Oh God…” Roy sighed in relief as he suddenly felt Riza reach up, place her hands on his cheeks and kiss him soundly, much to Chris’ amusement. 

“Marry me, Mustang,” Riza whispered as Roy stared back at her in pure bewilderment. “To hell with the navy and everything, let’s find a church and get this done now...”

“Is that an order or a question?” he replied amused as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s an order, Captain.”

“Aye aye, Hawkeye.”

-

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came to my mind thanks to a pirate-aesthetic tweet that was going around on Twitter that inspired me for Riza's outfit and the rest is this short story. Hope you enjoy it! (It's just written for fun and super unpolished so, bear with me! :3)


End file.
